R. V.
R. V. (aka Reggie Veggie, later changed to Righteous Vampaneze) was an Eco-warrior traveling the country with Nature's Opposing Protectors (NOP). When he caught Darren killing sheep for the Little People, he went to free the Wolf Man. His hands were later bitten by the wolf-man when trying to free him and he runs off shouting "My Hands!" These are replaced by six hooks, three per hand, three gold, three silver, and he became a Vampaneze. By the end of the books R. V. has begun to see Steve is evil and turns on him. He knocks out Gannen but is then killed by Steve when he stabs a knife into the back of his neck. He dies happy as he could see his hands again. A former friend of Darren's who first appears in The Vampire's Assistant as an eco-warrior, who befriends Darren, Evra and Sam Grest as his troupe is near where the Cirque du Freak are performing. He is a vegetarian and sensitive about animal rights, and so when he visits the Cirque, he is appalled to see the Wolf Man locked up and goats being killed, and stays behind when his group leaves to keep an eye on the Cirque. After witnessing Darren kill an animal as food for the Little People, R.V. goes insane with rage and vows to bring the Cirque down. After threatening him, Darren believes he's gotten rid of R.V. However, R.V. later returns in the book, freeing the Wolf Man from the cage, but getting his hands bitten off in the process. After accusing Darren of being responsible for his loss of hands, R.V. runs away, screaming insanely. :In book 8 Allies of the Night, the crazed, hook-handed vampaneze responsible for the majority of murders in the city is revealed later on to be R.V., who survived the encounter with the Wolf Man, and was taken in and blooded by the vampaneze, who replaced his hands with hooks. He claims to no longer be a vegetarian and relish meat, and no longer has the peaceful views he once had, obsessed with gaining revenge on Darren whom he still deems responsible for handicapping him. By the end of the book, R.V. has taken Debbie hostage and runs away. :He returns in book 9 Killers of the Dawn, fighting in the Cavern along with his fellow vampaneze, battling Harkat, only to have his hooks removed by the Little Person. He survives the battle and leaves with the rest of the vampaneze. :In book 11 Lord of the Shadows R.V., along with vampet Morgan James, attacks the Soccer game and kills Tommy Jones. He is chased by Darren, whom he leads to his superiors, Steve Leonard and Gannen Harst. After Steve wounds Darren, R.V. leaves with them. He later attacks the Cirque du Freak, taking Evra's son Shancus hostage and to the vampaneze hideout. However, he starts to show signs of doubts about his loyalties when he shows strong reluctance at the prospect of killing the snake-boy, and when he believes that he no longer has to kill the child, he shows signs of relief. It is then that Darren realizes that R.V. is not genuinely evil like Steve, but insane and mislead. After Steve murders Shancus, R.V. is shocked, and leaves looking horrified. :In book 12 Sons of Destiny, it is revealed that Shancus' murder had a deep effect on R.V., who no longer knows whose side he's really on. When he has Debbie prisoner, although Steve instructs him to murder her, R.V. does not, and claims it was wrong of Steve to kill Shancus and that he thought the only real enemy was Darren. :When the battle at the Cirque begins, R.V. initially takes no part in the fighting, attacking neither the vampires nor the vampaneze. When he is attacked by Cormac Limbs, he initially backs away, but is provoked into chopping Cormac's head off. However, after he believes he's killed Cormac, he begins to cry and says that he wanted to help people and never kill anyone. He flees after Cormac returns to life. :He comes back later in the book, however, having ultimately switched sides, attacking Gannen in an attempt to save Vancha, accusing the vampaneze of being evil. He defeats Gannen, knocking him unconscious, but before he can kill him, Steve slits his throat, killing him. In his dying moments, R.V. sees an imaginary pair of hands in place of his hooks, and dies happily. Darren then states that it's the best for him, instead of living with the guilt of being a vampaneze. Personality starts off friendly but wants to protect the environment and animals. R.V stands for Reggie Veggie. He is vegan and will not touch meat. He sees the Wolf-Man and believes the workers at the Cirque are treating him unfairly. He tries to help the Wolf-Man by opening his cage. Wolf-Man bites off his hands, and his personality changes and he becomes mentally unstable. He becomes a Vampaneze to get his revenge on Darren Shan. He has his hooks fashioned for him and gets distraught every time they come off. Becoming a Vampaneze also changed his view on animals. He liked steak, especially bloody. He was crazy and wanted to harm Darren every time he got the chance, Commonly wanting to slice off his hands. Trivia *In the film, in the scene when the Vampaneze are attacking the Cirque Du Freak, a Vampaneze sharing many traits with R.V. (bushy beard, somewhat of a "Hippie" appearance) can be seen. Another note is that throughout the entire scene, the sleeves on his coat are longer than any of the other Vampaneze's coat, making it impossible to see his hands (or hooks). Whether this is actually R.V. or just a small reference to him is unknown. *It is implied that R.V took drugs when offering Darren and Evra mushrooms for their wounds and they reply with telling him Mushrooms don`t heal wounds, he then says "yeah but they sure numb the pain". Implying that he took Appearances *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''The New Movies In The Future'' Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vampaneze Category: Cirque Du Freak Characters